Drama in Friendship
by exodewi
Summary: Sesuatu kebohongan yang telah kau alami sejak dulu. Namun tak ada satupun orang yang ingin mengatakan kejujuran kepadanya. /"Aku hanyalah orang asing yang hidup selama puluhan tahun di negeri orang."/ Brothership Kihyun / KyuTeuk! Brothership
1. Chapter 1

~Drama in Friendship~

"Kyuhyun dongsaengku dan selamanya akan seperti itu"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Sebisa mungkin aku akan menutupi kenyataan ini"

~Drama in Friendship~  
>'PLAAK' "Pergi! Kau bukan lagi pewaris perusahaan anak kurang ajar!"<p>

~Drama in Friendship~

"Hyung... Jebal kajima!"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Kau tidak pantas berada di keluarga ini"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Kyu, bisakah aku menjadi sahabatmu? Sejauh ini kau selalu menutupi segalanya dariku. Aku ingin meringankanmu"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Pergilah, bukankah Jepang adalah impianmu dari dulu."

~Drama in Friendship~

"Apa hanya aku yang menganggapmu sebagai sahabat?"

~Drama in Friendship~

Braaaaaaak... Suara benturan itu begitu keras, entah bagaimana keadaan si korban sulit untuk dijelaskan.

~Drama in Friendship~

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyembuhkan diriku!"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Hyung, merindukan dirimu yang dulu Kyu..."

~Drama in Friendship~

"Jika kau sahabatku, bisakah kau menebus dosa yang telah dilakukan keluargamu padaku?!"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Are you director of this company?"

~Drama in Friendship~

"You're most evil person I've ever known!"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Aku hanyalah orang asing yang selama puluhan tahun hidup di negeri orang."

~Drama in Friendship~

"Kyu, aku sadar kau semakin tak bisa aku capai."

~Drama in Friendship~

"Kau tega Kyu, kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhnya saja?!"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Aku meneleponmu karena sepertinya aku merasakan sekarang kau sering mengacuhkanku."

~Drama in Friendship~

"Aku akan menyusulmu sahabat"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, aku atau keluargamu Kibum-ah?"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Semua yang kuterima sejak dulu hanya sandiwara"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Perusahaan ini akan kuhancurkan..."

~Drama in Friendship~

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama disini bersama pria bajingan ini?!"

~Drama in Friendship~

"Aku bingung memilihmu atau dia.. I am sorry my friend."

~Drama in Friendship~

"Kyuhyun yang dulu sudah mati! Inilah aku yang sekarang."


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Kibum SJ, Tazkiya, Eliana Gresika  
>Other Cast : Faisal Arnando, Park Irfan, Siwon SJ,etc.<br>Gendre : Friendship, company life, Japanese life, hurt, comfort, full of cried, etc.  
>Summary : Sesuatu kebohongan yang telah kau alami sejak dulu. Namun tak ada satupun orang yang ingin mengatakan kejujuran kepadanya. "Aku hanyalah orang asing yang hidup selama puluhan tahun di negeri orang."/

Chukkae buat kalian yang udah jadi cast utama disini ne :* :*

DONT COPAS Tanpa IZIN !

WARNING : TYPO. Cerita membosankan dan mungkin garing

Don't like don't read !

Mohon Review ok :D

ENJOY !

Daiwa Securities Group Inc., adakah yang mengenal perusahaan ini? Seharusnya banyak, karena perusahaan ini merupakan salah satu perusahaan investasi terbesar di negeri sakura Jepang. Lebih dari setengah kekuatan ekonomi Jepang diatur ataupun di kendalikan oleh Daiwa. Tidak heran jika banyak orang baik dari dalam dan luar negeri sakura ingin bekerja disana.

Seperti yang terlihat oleh seorang yeoja satu ini. Kita sebut saja namanya sebagai Tazkiya, atau kita panggil dengan nama Kiya. Dirinya kini tengah memegang sebuah surat pemberitahuan bahwa dirinya diterima di perusahaan sebesar Daiwa. Namun bukan senyuman yang kita saksikan di wajahnya, malah ekspresi bingung yang terpatri disana. Bukan dirinya bukannya tidak bahagia, tapi Kiya merasa berat untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya Eliana.

Ya Kiya dan Eliana adalah sahabat semenjak SMP hingga universitas. Mereka telah mempunyai janji untuk pergi bersama ke negeri Jepang, namun sekarang hanya Kiya yang mempunyai kesempatan itu. Kiya merasa bersalah akan hal ini. Kemudian Kiya meletakkan surat pemberitahuan itu ke atas nakas dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya dengan kata lain tidur.

Sementara di negeri Sakura sana terlihat seorang namja sedang menatap sebuah ruangan dari luar kaca. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat seorang namja yang tengah berjuang di antara hidup dan mati. Lihatlah kabel-kabel peralatan medis yang melilit di tubuhnya. Namja yang memeriksa namja lemah tersebut hanya menatap ruangan itu dengan tatapan benci. Bukankah seharusnya dia bersedih? Tidak bagi seorang namja angkuh yang bernama Kyuhyun. Seorang pewaris dari Daiwa Securities Group. Di kala begitu terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, Kyuhyun tau siapa yang akan masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Siwon-Niisan, kapankah orang itu akan sadar?"  
>"Sulit untuk dipastikan Kyu, benturan yang dialaminya begitu parah."<br>"Cihhh... sampai kapan dia akan tidur seperti pemalas begitu?!"  
>"Kyu...aku mohon hentikan semua ini!"<br>"Siwon-Niisan... Aku dari dulu akan melepaskannya mati jika dia sudah memberitahuku segalanya,tapi orang bodoh ini akan mati sebelum mengatakannya. Maka aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu, mengerti?"  
>"Kau kejam Kyu, kau kejam!"<p>

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berbicara tanpa membalikkan badannya kini membalik badan dan menatap Siwon dengan tajam. Seketika tubuh Siwon membeku mendapati tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-Niisan."  
>"Ya."<br>"Jika kau berani untuk melakukan hal yang tak aku mau, maka aku akan menghancurkanmu."  
>"Wakarimashita Samchon."<br>"Sayonara."

Siwon hanya mampu menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang kini terus melangkah pergi. Terkadang Siwon membenci dirinya sendiri, karena dia tidak mampu mengubah Kyuhyun seperti dulu lagi. Kyuhyun yang kini adalah Kyuhyun yang tidak dapat dirinya kenali.  
>"Hyung...aku akan menjagamu." Itulah perkataan terakhir Siwon. Bukankah dia orang Jepang atau...?<p>

~Indonesia~

Kiya dan Eliana kini tengah berjalan bersama untuk pulang ke rumah. Eliana mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ekspresi Kiya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, kau tidak seperti biasanya?"  
>"Tidak ada."<br>"Aku tidak suka jika diantara kita ada yang berbohong."  
>"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku diterima di perusahaan Daiwa dan besok aku akan berangkat."<p>

Setelah mendengar itu entah mengapa di dalam hati Eliana ada sesuatu yang menusuk. Namun dirinya sadar dia tidak boleh egois. Jika seperti ini itu sama saja bahwa dirinya menghalangi impian Kiya. Eliana memberikan senyuman tulus untuk Kiya.

"Pergilah..."  
>"Ta...tapi kita sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama-sama bukan?"<br>"Tidak apa, aku bilang kau harus pergi ! Bukankah itu impianmu sejak dulu?"  
>"Ya kau benar, tapi berjanjilah kau akan menyusulku?."<br>"Pasti itu sudah akan pasti."

Setelah itu, perasaan dari mereka berdua menjadi lebih baik. Dengan riang mereka berjalan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

~Jepang~

Seorang namja yang bernama Kim Kibum kini sedang sibuk memperhatikan namja lainnya atau lebih tepatnya si pewaris Daiwa, yaitu Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum getir melihat sang mantan sahabatnya tersebut. Dulu Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang sahabat yang akrab hingga hanya kibum yang menganggap bersahabat dan akhirnya persahabatan mereka terasa begitu hampar, karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengangg lagi persahabatan mereka. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata jernih Kibum.

Di dalam sana Kyuhyun sebenarnya tengah menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat seperti dihantam oleh sebuah batu yang sangat besar. Kyuhyun hanya mampu meneteskan air mata saat menahan rasa sakit itu. Sungguh lebih baik dirinya pingsan daripada harus merasakan kesakitan seperti ini. Sementara sebenarnya Kibum ingin menolongnya, tapi Kibum yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak dan menghempaskan tangannya kasar. Dirinya hanya mampu berdoa pada Tuhan agar mengurangi rasa sakit dari penyakit yang di derita Kyuhyun.

Ya, pewaris kita menderita suatu penyakit. Penyakit yang mengubah segalanya, penyakit yang telah membuat dirinya menjadi kejam. Penyakit yang membuatnya ingin membunuh semua orang yang telah menipunya. Menipu? Tipuan apa yang sebenarnya telah dialami oleh seorang Kyuhyun? Bahkan orang tua kandungnya sendiri pun telah menipunya dengan kejam. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis bila mengingat itu, Kyuhyun terisak begitu keras.

~At Tomorrow in Indonesia~

Kiya terbangun karena mendengar suara handphonenya yang berdering. Ketika dilihat ternyata kekasihnya yang hendak menelepon dirinya.

"Hallo Arnando, ada apa?"  
>"Bangun pemalas, bukankah kau harus ke airport pagi-pagi?" Langsung saja Kiya menatap jam weker diatas nakasnya. Pukul 07.00, gawat jika dia belum bangun juga bisa dipastikan dirinya akan terlambat.<br>"Astagaaaaa Ya Tuhan, terima kasih Arnando hampir saja"  
>"Kalau begitu cepat bersiap."<br>"Baiklah."

SKIP

~Airport~

Keluarga Kiya, Arnando beserta Eliana sedang berkumpul di Airport untuk mengantar kepergian Kiya ke Jepang. Sebenarnya mereka belum mampu untuk melepaskan Kiya, tapi setidaknya inilah impian Kiya. Setelah terdengar suara petugas bandara Kiya segera bersiap untuk berangkat. Sebelum itu Kiya memberikan salam dan pelukan perpisahan untuk semua orang.

Orang yang pertama dipeluknya adalah sang ibu, yang kini sudah terlihat meneteskan air matanya. Ibu mana yang bisa melepas anak gadisnya pergi begitu saja.

"Ibu, ketika aku di Jepang nanti aku ingin ibu lebih banyak tersenyum dan selalu sehat."  
>"Pasti sayang, pasti."<p>

Kemudian Kiya beranjak memeluk kakak laki-lakinya. Kakaknya ini memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi bisa terlihat bahwa mata laki-laki ini tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Dulu, kaulah yang selalu menjaga ibu, Kini aku yang bertugas menjaganya."  
>"Kau adalah pengganti ayah, bukankah seharusnya begitu eoh?"<br>"Haha kau benar adik kecilku.

Sang kekasih Arnando hanya menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan tersenyum. Saat Kiya memeluknya begitu erat, rasanya Arnando tidak ingin melepaskan gadis yang begitu dicintainya.

"Kau harus ingat Kiya sejauh apapun jarak kita terpisah, kita harus selalu saling percaya."  
>"Kau benar, terima kasih sayang."<p>

Eliana sang sahabat memeluk Kiya begitu erat. Sudah lama mereka bersama, namun kini Kiya akan meninggalkannya ke negara yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan Indonesia. Eliana meneteskan air matanya. Baginya Kiya merupakan sahabat terbaik yang dimilikinya.

"Aku akan menunggu disana Eliana kau harus membuktikan omonganmu."  
>"Itu pasti Kiya itu pasti.<p>

Setelah itu Kiya melangkah pergi sembari melambaikan tangannya ke semua orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Kehidupan barunya telah menanti di negeri sakura sana. Muluskah jalannya?

~Tokyo, Japan~

Terlihat seorang namja dengan paras tampan tengah kembali memandangi namja yang tergolek lemah di salah satu ruang isolasi rumah sakit. Namja itu a.k.a Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu kuat, tanpa sadar bahwa itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi dipastikan rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya. Jalur air bening membasahi pipinya yang putih mulus. Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara.

"Katakan, setelah kau bangun dan mengatakan semuanya nanti apakah aku harus tetap seperti biasa ataukah harus membencimu... Niisan?"

~Flashback~

The End  
>haha mianhaeeee udah sampe situ aja ya mohon reviewnya oke ;)<br>awas aja kalo nggk?! *deathglare*


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Kibum SJ, Tazkiya, Eliana Gresika  
>Other Cast : Faisal Arnando, Park Irfan, Siwon SJ,etc.<br>Gendre : Friendship, company life, Japanese life, hurt, comfort, full of cried, etc.  
>Summary : Sesuatu kebohongan yang telah kau alami sejak dulu. Namun tak ada satupun orang yang ingin mengatakan kejujuran kepadanya. "Aku hanyalah orang asing yang hidup selama puluhan tahun di negeri orang."/

Chukkae buat kalian yang udah jadi cast utama disini ne :* :*

DONT COPAS Tanpa IZIN !

WARNING : TYPO. Cerita membosankan dan mungkin garing

Don't like don't read !

Mohon Review ok :D

ENJOY !

Sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat amat mewah nampak tengah melakukan sebuah pesta perayaan. Wajar saja karena perusahaan milik sang pemilik rumah berhasil menobatkan diri sebagai perusahaan nomor satu di negara Jepang. Daiwa Securities Group Inc., setidaknya itulah nama perusahaan yang kini tengah berbahagia tersebut.  
>Banyak para golongan atas berada di pesta tersebut. Daiwa Suzuki adalah tuan besar pemilik pesta sekaligus perusahaan ini. Dirinya nampak begitu menawan didampingi bersama istrinya yang begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih. Di pesta itu tampak semua orang berbagi canda dan tawa bersama. Keceriaan, obrolan menarik mengenai golongan atas itulah yang terlihat disana.<br>Tiba-tiba datang sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam ke pesta kebun yang diadakan tersebut. Semua pandangan tertuju ketika seorang namja berparas tampan hendak keluar dari mobil tersebut. Presdir Suzuki bersama sang istri segera menghampiri namja tersebut. Namja itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada semua orang yang ada di tengah pesta.  
>Dengan gembira Presiden Suzuki bersama sang istri merangkul namja tersebut. Kemudian mereka membawa namja tersebut ke tengah pesta. Hingga mereka membuat perhatian semua orang-orang teralihkan kembali.<br>"Dia putraku, pewaris dari Daiwa Group ini. Perkenalkan namanya adalah Daiwa Leeteuk."  
>Leeteuk yang diperkenalkan seperti itu memandang tidak suka kepada sang ayah. Namun setelah dirinya melihat ekspresi muka dari sang ayah. Leeteuk segera membungkukkan badannya kepada semua orang. Leeteuk terpaksa memberikan senyum palsu pada semua orang, terlebih dia sangat terkejut dinyatakan sebagai pewaris dari perusahaan. Kembali Presiden Suzuki memberi pidato-pidatonya tentang Leeteuk sang putra kepada semua orang yang ada disana.<br>"Putraku Leeteuk adalah pewaris satu-satunya dari group ini, dia mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa dalam menangani permasalahan perusahaan."  
>"Maaf tuan, bukankah anda tahu bahwa saya tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal seperti itu?"<br>Seketika para tamu mengernyit bingung mendengarkan penuturan yang dikeluarkan oleh Leeteuk. Tuan Suzuki segera menatap Leeteuk dengan tajam.  
>"Hahahaha, putraku memang tidak suka jika hasil kerjanya yang baik diketahui oleh banyak orang. Haha dia lebih suka bekerja secara sendiri."<br>"Tidak bernar. Lagipula itu bukan hasil kerjaku, yang kulakukan hanyalah mendesain pakaian dan hari ini aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan klienku. Jika pesta ini akan selesai bisakah aku segera pergi Tuan Suzuki yang terhormat?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dia benar-benar pemalu sepertinya haha."  
>"Itu adalah hasil kerja adikku satu-satunya Daiwa Kyuhyun, setidaknya pertimbangkanlah dia sebagai salah satu pewaris atau nyatakan dia sebagai pewaris bukan hanya sekedar mentitahnya. Dia putramu juga bukan? Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan bodoh yang dibuat oleh keserakahan."<br>"Pergi! Aku bilang pergi!"  
>"Permisi tuan."<br>Leeteuk pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan pesta tersebut. Tuan Suzuki memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing. Menyadari situasi yang mulai tidak kondusif, Nyonya Suzuki segera membubarkan pesta yang ada. Dirinya sendiri pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan semua hal yang terjadi saat ini.  
>Leeteuk yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang menerima pesan dari Tuan Suzuki. 'Jika kau tetap pergi dan tidak menemuiku di rumah sekarang, lihat hal buruk apa yang bisa kulakukan pada teman-teman kelas rendahanmu juga pada panti asuhan yang kau dirikan.' Karena kalah, Leeteuk membanting stir dan berbalik arah pulang menuju rumah, ya rumah.<p>

~SKIP~  
>Nampak sebuah pemandangan yang begitu indah jika kita lihat disini. Taman yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna-warni. Air mancur yang bergerak bergantian dengan begitu cantiknya. Bahkan taman ini lebih luas dari lima lapangan golf jika mereka disatukan. Taman ini hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah pintu kaca tembus pandang. Dimana dari balik kaca tersebut kita bisa melihat ada sebuah pesta yang dibubarkan secara mendadak.<br>Seorang namja berusia 17 tahun tampak menatap sedih melihat pesta yang berlangsung sebentar tersebut. Dia menghela nafasnya ketika melihat lagi-lagi ayah dan kakaknya kembali terlibat pertengkaran. Jika saja dinding kaca ini tidak kedap suara, ingin rasanya dia mengetahui hal apa yang membuat sang kakak dan sang ayah bertengkar. Saat akan beranjak dirinya dikejutkan oleh seseorang.  
>"Eoh Siwon-Niisan, kau mengejutkanku tahu!"<br>"Habis kau serius sekali melihatnya Kyu."  
>"Chigau... aku hanya sedih melihat Leeteuk-Niisan dan Tuan Suzuki bertengkar."<br>"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku yakin mereka akan akur dengan sendirinya."  
>"Semoga saja..."<br>"Dari pada kau bersedih seperti itu, lebih baik ayo kita bertanding video game."  
>"Aish, aku yakin aku akan menang darimu."<br>"Sekali-kali mengalahlah padaku Kyu."  
>Daiwa Kyuhyun, dia adalah putra bungsu dari Tuan Suzuki. Namun entah alasan apa yang membuat Tuan Suzuki tidak pernah mau menunjukkan Kyuhyun kepada publik. Bahkan memang benar Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin bisa menjadi pewaris dari Daiwa Group. Ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi, namun Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak pernah tahu hal apa yang terjadi itu. Terkecuali Siwon –orang kepercayaan Leeteuk-, Tuan dan Nyonya Suzuki juga Leeteuk sendiri yang mengetahuinya.<p>

~Ruang Kerja Tn. Suzuki~

Tuan Suzuki nampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ketika Leeteuk sudah sampai di ruangannya. Tangannya menggebrak meja kerjanya begitu keras. Dirinya sangat kesal dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh Leeteuk saat di pesta tadi.  
>"Sebenarmya apa yang kau inginkan?!"<br>"Pengakuan untuk Kyuhyun."  
>"Apa kau bilang?! Kau mempermalukanku di depan semua orang hanya untuk hal itu?!"<br>"Kenapa? Bukankah itu salahmu sendiri aku meminta hal tersebut beberapa kali, tapi kau tidak pernah mau mengabulkannya bukan? Aku pikir kau bisa mengakuinya jika aku datang ke pesta dan bilang seperti itu tapi tetap tidak bisa juga bukan?"  
>"Kau dan Kyuhyun berbeda..."<br>"Aku tahu dia dan aku terlahir dari rahim berbeda juga bukan? Kau menikah dengan ibuku dan ibuku melahirkanku. Lima tahun kemudian kau berselingkuh dengan PSK illegal yang berasal dari Korea dan PSK itu melahirkan Kyuhyun."  
>Tuan Suzuki mendekati Leeteuk dan memegang bahu si putra sulung. Dia menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum kepada Leeteuk.<br>"Kau benar. Itulah mengapa. Kyuhyun bisa menjadi aib untuk keluarga dan menghancurkan perusahaan. Tentu saja saat melakukannya pun, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa cinta pada wanita itu beda terhadap ibumu. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun hanya sebuah kesalahan Leeteuk."  
>"Justru aku ingin kau mendapatkan aib itu."<br>"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana jika aku yang bernasib seperti Kyuhyun. Maka aku yakini bahwa kau akan memperlakukanku sama dengan perlakuan sandiwara mu terhadap Kyuhyun sekarang. Berpura-pura baik di depan membunuh dari belakang. Kemudian Tuan Suzuki adalah orang yang amat tinggi harga dirinya. Lalu jika kau benar mencintai ibuku, kenapa kau menyelingkuhinya? Kenapa hingga kau rela bersusah payah mencari anak harammu? Atau karena kau takut reputasimu jatuh jika wanita itu mengatakan bahwa kau yang menidurinya?! Tapi aku tidak sekejam dirimu yang tidak pernah mengakui Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tetap adikku. Karena di dalam tubuhku dan tubuh Kyuhyun mengalir darahmu!"

Leeteuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesah yang sedari tadi dirinya simpan, terlihat ketika mengucapkannya mata Leeteuk begitu berkaca-kaca. Leeteuk tidak habis pikir mengapa ayahnya mempunyai sifat dan sikap yang begitu kejam. Jika Kyuhyun memang kesalahan dapatkah dijelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun itu hanyalah bayi saat itu dan belum bisa berbuat apapun? Melihat reaksi sang ayah yang diam Leeteuk memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan.  
>Saat menutup pintu, nampak wajah Nyonya Suzuki sudah berada dihadapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya berat, tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan kata-kata kasar tadi kepada Tuan Suzuki.<br>"Ibu mendengar semuanya."  
>"Maaf Nyonya Suzuki..."<br>"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kau dan Kyuhyun sudah seperti saudara kandung. Hanya saja si naif itu membuat keputusan yang salah hingga keadaan menjadi rumit seperti ini."  
>"Apakah Nyonya Suzuki juga melakukan sandiwara seperti apa yang dilakukan Tuan?"<br>"Ibu..."  
>Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya sejak tadi Kyuhyun sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun yang curiga dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan mencoba bertanya hal yang sebenarnya.<br>"Sandiwara...sandiwara apa?"  
>"O..oh Kyu maksudku dan Ibu adalah sandiwara di pesta topeng yang akan keluarga kita adakan nanti, benarkan Nyonya Suzuki?"<br>"Benar yang kakakmu katakan sayang..."

~FLASHBACK END~

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang terbaring di dalam ruangan dengan mata membunuh. Dirinya telah dibohongi oleh Leeteuk lebih dari lima belas tahun lamanya. Lalu kini dengan seenaknya Leeteuk tertidur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk kejujuran yang seharusnya diterima Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati kecilnya.  
>'Cihh... aku dengan polosnya percaya begitu saja ucapan tak masuk akal yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu, karena aku selalu percaya padamu. Tapi sekarang aku tengah menunggu kenyataan yang harus kau katakan padaku.'<br>Seorang namja berpakaian rapi menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang masih terfokus. Kyuhyun yang tahu siapa yang menepuknya tanpa menoleh dia memberikan jawabannya kepada orang tersebut.  
>"Manager Xi, aku yakin sekretaris itu sudah tiba bukan?"<br>"Ya. Gadis berkewarganegaraan asing yang kau minta itu sudah tiba di perusahaan."  
>"Siapkan mobil, kita akan menyambutnya secara cepat."<br>"Baik Tuan."

~Daiwa Group~

Kiya yang baru saja tiba di depan perusahaan Daiwa, memandang takjub perusahaan tersebut. Rasa lelahnya terbayarkan dengan keindahan yang dia dapatkan sekarang. Gedung perusahaan ini begitu tinggi menjulang, bukan hanya tinggi hampir separuh dari kota Tokyo ini merupakan gedung milik perusahaan Daiwa.  
>Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam elegan berhenti di hadapan Kiya yang masih terkagum-kagum. Semua orang yang berada di dalam gedung tiba-tiba keluar dan berbaris secara rapi, Kiya bingung melihat yang terjadi tapi pada akhirnya dia mengikuti semua yang dilakukan staff. Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dan kemudian dengan tatapan dinginnya dia bertanya.<br>"Siapa disini sekretaris baru yang bernama Kiya?"  
>"A...aku Tuan..."<p>

TBC


End file.
